


Verde moco

by Nande_chan



Series: Gravity of Love [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, F/M, First Meetings, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jejeje jamás pensé escribir algo así con ellos, pero la verdad fue muy divertido. Aún así, no sé qué tal haya quedado, porque escribir los diálogos de mini Lucius y mini Cissa cuesta un poquito de trabajo. En fin...</p><p>Y es el último que publico aquí hasta nuevo aviso, ya saben, regresamos a clases y adiós vacas, tiempo libre, ociosidad y demás. Pero bueno, uno nunca sabe con la musa.</p><p>Comentarios?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Verde moco

**Author's Note:**

> Jejeje jamás pensé escribir algo así con ellos, pero la verdad fue muy divertido. Aún así, no sé qué tal haya quedado, porque escribir los diálogos de mini Lucius y mini Cissa cuesta un poquito de trabajo. En fin...
> 
> Y es el último que publico aquí hasta nuevo aviso, ya saben, regresamos a clases y adiós vacas, tiempo libre, ociosidad y demás. Pero bueno, uno nunca sabe con la musa.
> 
> Comentarios?

La creencia popular decía que su relación siempre había sido formal, siempre fría, sin arranques que conllevaran muestras de emoción y sentimientos. Poco pasional, sin discusiones ni desacuerdos, sin lujuria ni deseo. Después de todo, dos personas tan frías e insensibles no serían capaces de sentir cosas tan cotidianas.

Muchas veces ocurre que las creencias populares están basadas más en supersticiones e ideas erróneas que en observaciones y pensamientos lógicos. Más de una vez pasa y ésta es una de ésas ocasiones.

Su manera de relacionarse y girar uno entorno al otro nunca había sido así. Jamás fue fría y nunca estuvo exenta de explosiones. Y aún hoy, después del tiempo pasado y de todo lo que han enfrentado juntos, el recordar el primer encuentro que tuvieron hace que una sonrisa discreta baile en sus labios y compartan una mirada cómplice que por segundos se ve llena de la molestia y el desagrado que sintieron en aquella ocasión, pero que al instante desaparece y cambia a algo imperceptible que dura menos de un parpadeo.

La primera impresión no siempre es la mejor y en su caso fue la peor. Un niño mimado, una niña tonta. Habían estado correteando un rato en el jardín de los Parkinson, cada quien por su lado, con sus propios amigos, cuando de pronto chocaron y terminaron en el suelo. Ella se había raspado y aguantó un puchero, observó su vestido sucio con pena, estaba segura que madre la regañaría. Él sobaba su trasero, pues el golpe lo había lastimado ligeramente y le dirigió una mirada de odio que fue respondida por una mueca de molestia.

—¿Qué no sabes ver por dónde vas?

—Tú fuiste quien chocó conmigo.

—Tú eres la que no sabe ni correr.

—Pues tú…

Y una ola de reclamos vino seguida de arañazos, manos llenas de tierra y ropa aún más sucia. Un brazo perdido entre un enredo de piernas que daban patadas al aire tratando de librarse del archienemigo que acababan de conocer hacía unos minutos. Era el enemigo mortal en esos momentos. Aunque cansados, aún seguían peleando y discutiendo, pues en terquedad, aparentemente, ninguno ganaba. Y de no ser porque Abraxas Malfoy se acercó a preguntar por su hijo, hubieran seguido Merlín sabrá cuánto tiempo más.

Apenas oyó Lucius la voz de padre preguntar por él, se separó de la insolente chiquilla que se atrevía a contestarle y pelear. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar así a un Malfoy? Le dedicó una mirada cargada de veneno, que fue respondida por una igual, y comenzó a caminar hacia padre. No deseaba que se diera cuenta que había estado batallando con una niña, seguramente lo regañaría.

Por su parte, Narcissa lo vio irse y lo insultó bajito, de nuevo. Ese chiquillo molesto le había dejado algunos moretones y su vestido estaba aún más sucio; aunque él no podía hacer gala de haber salido ileso de esa escaramuza, pues la capa tenía algunas rajaduras y sus brazos tenían mordeduras.

Se levantó, trató de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo y regresó a donde estaban sus hermanas. Maldito chiquillo. ¡Cómo odiaba a los niños!

*.*

Ese año, la tradicional fiesta de Yule se llevaba a cabo en la Mansión de los Black. Druella había estado emocionada y planeando como loca cada pequeño detalle, eran pocas las veces que podía organizar una fiesta de tal magnitud. No era sólo la fiesta la que la tenía en ese estado, era el presentar a sus hijas al primogénito Malfoy, quien sabe, tal vez tuviera química con alguna y pudieran tener un compromiso.

Y sí, hubo química entre Narcissa y Lucius, pero no la que Druella hubiera querido.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Lucius y besó su mano, igual que hiciera con sus hermanas. Sin embargo, le dedicó un gesto de asco que nunca había puesto al conocer a alguien.

—Un placer —respondió Narcissa con la misma voz tensa y tratando de jalar su mano.

Lucius se percató de ello y, en lugar de soltarla, la retuvo por más tiempo del necesario; hasta que, finalmente, ella jaló con violencia y recibió una mirada reprobatoria de su madre.

—Jueguen un rato chicos —dijo Druella—. Narcissa, acompaña a Lucius; en un rato se servirá la cena.

Dicho lo anterior, tanto la madre de Narcissa como la de Lucius se alejaron, no sin enviarles una mirada de advertencia a sus hijos. Ambas habían notado sus reacciones y, aunque no eran precisamente favorables, habían sido completamente distintas a las comunes. Por fin algo sacaba a esos niños de su apatía. Tal vez con el tiempo… cruzaron una mirada y asintieron, ya verían después qué hacían con esos niños caprichosos.

*.*

—Qué lugar tan pequeño —dijo Lucius.

Narcissa caminaba a su lado, molesta con el mundo, y con su madre especialmente, por obligarla a pasar tiempo con semejante insoportable.

—Mi mansión es más grande. La fiesta debió haber sido ahí.

Narcissa sólo escuchaba un blablabla, veía cómo el niño movía la boca y producía un sonido molesto, como si una mosca no dejara de volar a su alrededor y fuera imposible callarla.

—Qué bufanda tan más fea, ¿me estás escuchando? —dijo Lucius moviendo una mano frente a ella—. Deberías de tirarla, hace que te veas más fea de lo que ya eres.

—¡Ya cállate! ¿Siempre eres tan insoportable? Y yo no estoy criticando tus tontas botas, ni la estúpida capa que traes y que se enreda alrededor de tus piernas haciendo que tropieces cada rato. Tampoco digo nada de tu horrible voz ni de la nariz torcida que tienes —gritó Narcissa. Había terminado por explotar, jamás nadie la había sacado de quicio de esa forma.

Lucius fingió no escucharla y jaló la bufanda, conservó un extremo entre sus manos, aunque había provocado que ésta callera al suelo.

—Es bastante fea, ¿qué color se supone que es? ¿Verde moco?

Terminó de decir, la soltó, pisó una esquina y siguió su camino. Narcissa lo mató con la mirada, recogió su maltrecha bufanda y lo dejó en el jardín. Ojalá se perdiera y nunca más lo volviera a ver.

Una pena que sus padres tuvieran otra cosa en mente. Cosa como acercar a sus hijos y hacer que pasaran juntos más tiempo del que cualquiera de ellos hubiese deseado.  
 _  
¡Maldición!_


End file.
